Bella is Supergirl
by edwardcullen752
Summary: Bella is a superperson. She is supergirl . When she moves to Forks, she finds out that the Cullens live there. They are Vampires. What happens if Superpeople and the Cullen's are enemies. And what if Bella and Edward start having feelings for eachother.
1. Bella is supergirl

**Okay so I'm new to fanfiction and so I always thought about, what if when Bella came to forks, she was Super girl. The name of her people was Superpeople. What if she knew that Edward was a vampire and Vampires and Superpeople were mortal enemies. Well here is the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

**BPOV**

_GREEN! Is everything made out of green?_

Right now I'm in the cruiser with Charlie. It's silent. But we're really comfortable. I can tell that I'm gonna hate forks. Everything is green and I hate it. Rain, Clouds, that's all I'm gonna see. I'm gonna hate this so much. The thing is, im not your ordinary girl. The truth is, Im kinda of Supergirl. You know, super strength, flying, laser beams coming out of my eyes, amazing hearing and eye sight. Oh, theres also the beautiful part. I'm also immortal too, comes in handy but sometimes I know I'm going to hate repeating High School. My mom is a superperson. My dad isn't though. He doesn't know what I am. In a few years, me and mom are going to have to fake our deaths. You see, for some odd reason I got stuck at the age of 17 and my mom got stuck at the age of thirty. She met Phil who is also a superperson. He's stuck at the age of 32. They love each other so much, so I decided to give them space and live with Charlie…..for two years. Renee wasn't really happy about me leaving, but I managed to convince her. To humans, I'm inhumanly beautiful. In Phoenix, all the guys kept on asking me out. But of course I said no. They are all pervs. It's really annoying.

"Bella, want me to help you get your stuff inside" Charlie said

"It's okay dad, I'm a strong girl" _Really Strong_.

"Okay, If you need help, tell me"

"OK"

"And Bella"

"Yeah Dad"

"I got you a car, Its in the garage, I hope you like it" said Charlie before going inside

"Thanks dad"

I go inside the garage and there's this thing in there. A red truck. _What the heck._ I don't even think it's a car. To my surprise, I love it. It fits my personality, strong and doesn't care what people thing of her. I go check it out and open the door. It smelled like beer and peppermints._UGH! _I close the door and go back to the cruiser to get my clothes

I take all my clothes inside and start unpacking. I have great style. I love my clothes so much. Me and my mom used to go shopping all the time. My moms the only one that knows about my powers. I cant tell Charlie. I'm gonna have to keep it a secret. _Sigh_

Charlie and me have a pretty quiet dinner. We ate Bacon. BACON. Who eats Bacon at six?

I say goodnight and go to bed. Tomorrow is my first day at Fork's High School.

_Oh Boy_

**This is my first fanfic so don't be hard on me! REVIEW! Do you think I should also do it in Edward's perspective later on? **


	2. High School and the Cullens

**Ok here is the second part of the story, this is Bella's first day of High school! She meets the Cullens in this chapter. I decided that in order for the Cullens and Superpeople to be enemies, Edward want to drink Bella's blood. And Edward can't read Bella's mind REALLY BADLY. Just like in the book. All the character belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot is mine. Well kind of****. ****P.S: Just in case you don't know, the word's in Italic are what people are thinking, In EPOV. In BPOV, Bella has super hearing so she can hear stuff, not read minds. Only Edward can do that. :****)**

**BPOV**

First Day of High School.

I wake up in the morning. I look at the clock. I only have an hour to get ready. I get my favorite black faded skinny jeans and a green tight shirt form American Eagle. I get my favorite gray Hollister sweeter. I finish my outfit with a pair of black UGGS. It's January and it's cold. To humans. But I have to try to act like a human. I promised Renee.

I get on my truck and drive to school, which isn't hard to find. It looks like a few building put together.

I get out of my truck and everyone eyes are on me. I blush. See, this is one of the few disadvantages of having a human dad. You get hungry, you blush and you need to sleep. I'm more of a Superperson than a human. I still have full Superpeople powers. I only have to sleep once a week. Since today was the first day of school, I decided to sleep last night.

I make my way to the office. I see a large lady with red hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"Hi I'm new here and I need my schedule. My names Isabella Swan"

"Oh, of course sweetie, my names Mrs. Cope" She said. I nod.

"Um here you go, and here is a map of the school." She smiles at me.

I smile back. She's really nice. "Thank you"

I walk out of the office. I look at my schedule.

1 .English  
2 .Government  
3 .Trigonometry  
4 .Spanish  
5 .Lunch  
6 .Biology 2  
.

I was making my way to my first class when a blond cute boy with a baby face came up to me

**(Don't worry; Bella does not like Mike**_** that way**_** in this story. She'll end up with Edward ****) **

"Hi, you must be Isabella" He said with a wide smile.

"Yeah. I prefer Bella."

"My name Mike," He said. He looked at the map Mrs. Cope gave to me. "Do you need help getting around?"

_UGH!_ I hate it when people try to help you but know that you don't need it. One time my pencil fell and two guys wrestle each other just to get it. Just because I'm a girl, that doesn't mean I need help all the time. Sometimes I'm tempted to tell them what I am, but I can't. All the superpeople are supposed to keep it a secret no matter what.

"No it's okay, I have a map" I said.

"Oh, Ok see you later." Mike said. He walked away.

I arrived at me first class. I introduced myself which was embarrassing. All the guys were gawking. Some of the girls were glaring at me I don't get it. Renee told me that superpeople are supposed to be inhumanly beautiful. I know I am, but I don't really care. I'm not one of those girls that think that just because their beautiful they can do anything. I just try to act normal. I have brown hair that end in curls in the bottom, pale skin, and brown eyes. My mom says my eyes are beautiful.

"Hi, my name is Bella" I can feel myself blush.

I go sit in the back next to a girl with brown really curly hair.

_Wow she's really pretty._

_She's hot._

_I LOVE her outfit_

_I'm going to ask her out._

I heard people say. I roll my eyes at their comments. Since I am a superperson, I have super hearing, sight and smell.

"Hi, my names Jessica" The girl beside me said.

"Hey" I replied

We talked for a little bit and then she offered me to sit with her friends. I told her sure. The rest of my morning went uneventful; except the people kept on talking about me .Me and Jessica were walking to lunch when I came across a really sweet scent. It smelled like something familiar but I couldn't really recall what it was. It almost smelled like a vampire. No, that's not impossible. What would vampires be doing at a high school? I kept on a walking toward the lunch room, right behind a talkative Jessica

**EPOV.**

Another day in High School. Another day of hunger. I was currently sitting with my family when I heard a loud thought coming from Jessica Stanley.

_Sure Bella is pretty, but why does Mike keep on staring at her. He's suppose to like ME! Not her! Who does she think she is? But thanks to her, at least I'm getting attention!_

I've heard of this girl Bella. But I didn't really check people's mind to see who she is. She has been the topic of gossip for a few weeks.

Just then the most beautiful girl came into the lunch room. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I heard a growl coming off of Jasper. I turned to look at him. So did the rest of my siblings.

_Superperson _Jasper thought

I snapped my head to look at the girl. She was glaring at Jasper. Jasper growled. Emmett grabbed Jasper's arm to hold him back. I read his thoughts.

_What is she doing here? She's not supposed to be here._

I stared at him, like the rest of the family. He knew something the rest of us didn't know_._

_What's going on?_-Rosalie

_What the hell is wrong with Jasper?_-Emmett

_Edward what is he thinking? - _Alice

I shrugged. I was as clueless as they were. We continued to sate at Jasper but he was busy glaring at the new girl…..Bella. She was still glaring at all of us. I was very curious; I wanted a peek of her mind.

Nothing.

I heard nothing. I tried again. Nothing. This has never happened before. I couldn't read her mind. Her mind was silent. I stared at her. She met my stare. I stared into those deep, chocolate brown eyes of hers. She continued to stare until Jessica interrupted her.

**BPOV**

"Those are the Cullen's" Jessica said. I turn to stare at her.

"Which one is the one with the copper hair?" I asked

"He's Edward, he's dreamy of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date" She scowled

"Oh" I replied. I went back to eating.

"The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper, the small pixie one is Alice and the big one is Emmett"

"Oh" I replied. I went back to eating.

I turned to stare at them and saw that Edward, Emmett and Rosalie looked clueless at me. Alice was beaming and had curiosity in her eyes, and Jasper was glaring at me. He knew what I was. I glared at him back and swiftly looked at my food. From the moment I saw them, I knew they were vampires. I knew they were beautiful. Especially Edward. He was gorgeous. He was like Adonis. But they were vampires and I knew I would hate them. Because of their kind, I lost my uncle. Three vampires killed my uncles in front of my eyes. And I knew that if I would meet them again, I would do everything in my power to kill them. I could still feel Jasper's glare trying to burn a whole through my head. Superpeople and Vampires don't get along. We are mortal enemies. Thousands of years ago there were two huge wars against each other. We one the first one, and they one the second one. Eventually the Volturi (Vampire Ruler) and The Council (Our Rulers) came up with a treaty to end the wars. But that treaty didn't state that we can't hate each other.

I threw my lunch away and headed to Biology class.

**EPOV **

I watched as Bella threw her lunch away and left with Mike and Jessica. I had this feeling in to go and break Mike's arm for thinking of Bella the way he is. He thinks she is beautiful and keeps imagining himself kissing her. Alice was beaming because she was thinking that maybe she can make a friend, but she knows full well that she can't. That doesn't seem to bother her though

"What was that Jasper?" Emmett asked

"I was worried you were going to attack her Jazz" Alice said. You could see the worried in her eyes.

"Do you know what she is" Jasper growled. "She is a threat to us, she knows what we are"

"What?" Rosalie snarled too low for humans to hear. We all had to remember that we were in a lunch room full of humans.

"What do you mean" Alice asked quietly and calmly.

"Remember when Carlisle talked to us about our enemies…. The superpeople?" Jasper said

"She's one of them" I said.

"COOL!" Emmett said

Rosalie growled quietly at Emmett. "We need to kill her"

"Rosalie, she is stronger than a human, and you know it. We don't know how strong she is" Alice said.

"She knows about our secret Alice! She knows what we are!" Rosalie said, clearly angry.

"I couldn't read her mind" I said. "That's something I've never encountered"

The bell rang. "We'll talk about this later" Rosalie growled.

We all nodded. We headed our separate ways. I headed to Biology class.

**Okay, this chapter is longer than the other one. I'll try to make the other one longer. There will be a little bit of action in the next chapter. I'll start the other chapter with EPOV. Please Review. This is my first story! REVIEW!**

**P.S: I'm in team EDWARD! **


End file.
